Touchy
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Dan suatu hari, Karma sadar akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sering dan tidak bisa menahan diri dari menyentuh Nagisa. Post-Civil War. Karma is a mess when he's in love. Open-end.
**Touchy**
 _16 Mei 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Ada yang aneh.

Dari cara teman-teman memandangnya, sepertinya yang lain juga menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh.

Karma belum bisa menjabarkan apa yang aneh dengan dirinya; sepertinya yang salah adalah dia, bukan Nagisa. Bagaimana ya, cara mengungkapkannya...

Semenjak mereka beradu tinju sampai cekik-mencekik, tendang-menendang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari cara menyelamatkan Koro Sensei, sesuatu telah berubah. Karma menjadi aneh.

"Karma..."

Sampai hari ini Karma belum bisa mengenali apa yang aneh—ia hanya bisa merasakannya.

"Karma!"

Si kepala tomat mengerjap, terbangun dari lamunannya. Nagisa melongok di sampingnya dengan wajah mengernyit, lalu mengangguk pada lampu pejalan kaki yang sudah menyala hijau.

"Ah, heheh...Sori, aku sedang berpikir..."

"Silakan, tapi jangan melamun sambil menyeberang jalan...ayo," Nagisa menyeretnya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karma seperti seorang ibu yang cemas, menyeberangkan anaknya yang bandel. Karma tertawa.

"Kemarin Kayano-chan bertanya padaku, kau tahu?" Nagisa melepaskan tangan Karma, dan berjalan mendahului, menghampiri mesin minuman. Karma secara reflek nyaris saja menangkap tangan sahabatnya itu, lalu mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Apa-apaan sih, dia ini_?

"Hmm? Dia tanya apa memangnya?"

"Katanya kau agak aneh," Nagisa memungut sekaleng teh susu panas dari slot keluar, mengangkat bahu, dan memimpin jalan menuju stasiun. "Mungkin akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu banyak melamun...Atau jangan-jangan otakmu sedikit bermasalah karena aku mencekikmu terlalu kuat?"

"Kuat?" Karma mendengus, menjulurkan tangannya dengan meminta pada Nagisa, yang tanpa ragu memberikan teh susu kalengnya. "Kram saja tidak."

Mata biru itu menyala mengerikan. "Mau dijajal lagi?"

"Boleh, tapi aku akan membalas tanpa ampun, bagaimana?" Karma nyengir, matanya juga menyala sadis. Mereka saling pandang sejenak, namun Nagisa tidak bisa menahan tawa. Sesuatu berdesir di ulu hati Karma, dan ia menyesap teh kaleng itu. Ada suatu rasa yang lebih manis dari teh susu saat ia menyesapnya.

Saat mereka berada di dalam kereta, kendaraan itu penuh sesak, dan Nagisa mengarahkan dirinya agar bisa berdiri menempel pintu keluar dan Karma berpegangan pada tiang besi, bersikap memagari kawannya itu dari keramaian.

"Nagisa," Karma berdeham ketika ia merasakan makin banyak tekanan dari orang-orang di belakangnya, "Kau tidak keberatan aku menempel? Sudah tidak cukup lagi."

"Oh, oke," Nagisa menatap Karma heran, lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela pintu.

Karma juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus ijin. Lalu saat kuciran biru muda itu menggelitik dagunya, Karma sadar, barangkali ini ke-dua kalinya ia berjarak dekat sekali dengan Nagisa. Pertama kali, saat mereka berkelahi dan Nagisa mencekiknya sampai hampir pingsan.

Kereta itu begitu penuh sesak dan mulai pengap dengan bau keringat yang memuakkan, tapi Karma melirik ke sana kemari, menatap refleksi Nagisa di kaca jendela yang tampaknya tidak terlalu memikirkan sekitarnya...

Aroma rambut Nagisa lebih menyegarkan, dan Karma memilih itu dari pada aroma pengap kereta. Lebih lembut dari rambut anak laki-laki biasanya.

"Emm...Karma...?" Nagisa meliriknya lewat pantulan kaca, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Kau bernapas di rambutku."

"Hn, rambutmu wangi sekali," Karma berusaha memasang ekspresi lurus.

Tapi Nagisa menatapnya syok, dan Karma sendiri ingin menghambur keluar dan melompat dari kereta saat itu juga. Untungnya Nagisa hanya tersenyum malu dan berusaha tidak memikirkan tingkah aneh si kepala tomat, mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk iseng-iseng memeriksa pesan. Karma memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk sedikit mundur dari kepala Nagisa.

Tapi demi Tuhan rasanya seperti harus minum minyak saat ada air di depan mata; menghirup aroma pengap kereta saat rambut Nagisa begitu dekat hanya beberapa senti di depan wajahnya.

 _Yep. Dia sudah tidak waras._

~.X.~

Apa sih yang aneh? Karma memain-mainkan kuciran Nagisa. Seingat dia saat mereka berkelahi, ia menjambak kuciran itu...pasti sakit sekali ya. Dia bejat sekali ya. Apa tidak rontok? Kalau sampai rontok, mungkin ia harus membelikan Nagisa semacam vitamin rambut? Atau membawanya ke rumah sakit? Memangnya ada spesialis rambut rontok? Dia pasti sudah gegar otak sampai bego begini.

"Karma," Nagisa menatapnya datar. "Mungkin aku tahu apa yang aneh darimu,"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kau terlalu sering menyentuhku, sadar tidak?" Nagisa berkata sambil mengernyit, dan Karma mendengarkan, masih sambil memain-mainkan kuciran Nagisa. Ia sedang duduk di atas mejanya Nagisa sementara si empunya meja tadi mencelotehkan soal film-film baru di musim dingin.

"Apa iya?" Mata Karma melebar, dan gerakan tangannya berhenti, hati-hati ia menjauhkan tangannya.

"Eh...iya," Nagisa melirik ke sekeliling, memastikan yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, sebelum melanjutkan; "Karma, kau memang sangat akrab dengan yang lain seperti Terasaka-kun atau lainnya, tapi...Er, aku sebenarnya kebalikanmu, hehe..."

"Kau tidak suka disentuh?" Karma merasa ini cukup mengejutkan, karena Nagisa tampaknya sangat bersahabat dan malah menggemaskan untuk dipeluk.

"Yah, kalau kalian memang seperti itu aku rasa apa boleh buat," Nagisa mengangkat bahu.

" _Kalian_?"

"Nakamura-san juga sangat sering menyentuhku," si biru tersenyum tenang, dan matanya kembali pada majalah yang ia baca sementara sekarang giliran Karma menautkan alis. "Aku sedikit...canggung kalau orang menyentuhku, jadi aku sadar soal ini. Ah, tapi kalau Karma atau Nakamura-san aku rasa tidak masalah, kalian memang begitu,"

"Hoo...Begitu?" Karma menyunggingkan senyum dan turun dari meja yang ia duduki. Nagisa menengadah menatapnya.

"Jadi?"

"Hmm, film-film yang kau sebut barusan? Aku tidak tertarik...Mungkin lain kali saja kalau ada yang menarik..."

"Oke," Nagisa mengangkat bahu dan kembali menekuni majalahnya. Karma mengerling, tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh, tapi ia memaksakan diri berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri di deret belakang, mengantongi tangannya yang mengepal.

Sekarang, setelah menyadari apa yang aneh darinya, Karma merasa malah semakin ingin menyentuh.

~.X.~

"Hhh..."

Terasaka mengernyit dan melirik ke belakang dengan kesal. Sudah sekian kali.

"Gghhh..." terdengar ketukan-ketukan jari tak sabar. Itona melirik ke sebelahnya dengan ekspresi datar, meskipun dia ingin menghajar orang di sebelahnya.

"Tsk..." decakan lidah ke sekian kali, dan Okuda mau tidak mau melirik ke belakang melewati bahunya dengan agak cemas.

Karma gelisah parah. Kebiasaan jeleknya, menggigit kuku, satu tangan lainnya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, matanya berusaha menatap ke papan tulis, tapi demi apa si biru langit itu harus ada di depannya, ia tidak bisa tidak meliriknya.

Hari itu dari sepagian ia sudah menahan diri tidak menyentuh Nagisa sedikit pun. Saat menyadari keanehan ini, malah membuatnya gatal ingin menyentuh, tapi juga gengsi menyentuh. Lalu saat melihat Nakamura dengan riangnya mencubit-cubit pipi Nagisa, atau Kayano yang membenahi kuciran Nagisa, ia makin gatal, tangannya berkeringat dan berbekas tancapan kuku karena mengepalkan tangan begitu keras.

"Nufufufu...Sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak sabar istirahat?" sindir Koro Sensei, menutup buku materinya. "Baiklah, sudah jamnya istirahat, dan sensei mau melihat _playwright_ _Harry Potter: The Cursed Child_!"

"Senseeei! Ajak aku!" seru Nakamura segera, dan guru alien mereka tertawa, namun menerima permintaannya. Setelah keduanya lepas landas, yang lainnya juga mulai berkeliaran dari bangku masing-masing, kecuali Nagisa yang menyelesaikan catatannya.

Karma langsung melesat ke deret tengah, tangannya sudah mengarah ke Nagisa, lalu...

Kayano memandanginya, Karma langsung berbalik dan pura-pura menggaruk kepala, melesat keluar kelas lewat jendela. Gadis berambut hijau itu nyengir jahil, mengerti.

"Ne, Nagisa, Karma baru saja keluar lewat jendela."

"Ehh? Padahal aku mau meminjam _save data_ -nya!" Nagisa beranjak dan mengeluarkan konsol game-nya. "Sugino-kun, aku menyusul makan siangnya, kau duluan saja dengan Mimura-kun,"

"Oh, oke~" Sugino tanpa curiga melambai pada Mimura dan mengisyaratkan untuk keluar kelas, sementara Nagisa melompat lewat jendela belakang.

Dari kejauhan tampak Karma sedang mondar-mandir di bawah pohon dengan tangan terlipat. Tanpa curiga sedikit pun, Nagisa mendekati temannya itu.

"Karma,"

"Hn?" Karma menoleh padanya cepat, kelewat tegang, lalu melihat Nagisa melambai-lambaikan konsol game-nya, ia menyambar benda itu. "Kau jadi mau meminjam _save data-_ ku? Kukembalikan besok saja, ya? Aku tidak membawa punyaku."

"Boleh saja. Kau kenapa?"

Karma berusaha memasang ekspresi normal, tapi Nagisa berdiri di situ cuma beberapa jengkal darinya, ia ingin pegang tapi harga dirinya melarangnya. Lalu terbesit ide di benaknya.

"Hei, Nagisa...Ayo kita berkelahi lagi," Karma dengan wajah berkilau mengambil kuda-kuda petinju.

Nagisa menelan ludah dan tersenyum gugup.

"Ehh...? A-Apa salahku kali ini?"

"Ayolah, kau tahu, latihan fisik!"

"Setiap hari kita juga latihan fisik..."

"Iya tapi kan kita jarang bertarung. Biasanya kau adu silat dengan Sugino atau Nakamura. Aku bosan kalau melawan Isogai dan Terasaka terus..."

"Ya kalau begitu aku jelas kalah dong..."

"Baiklah, ajari aku _head-lock_ andalanmu, bagaimana?" Karma masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Karma, kalau kau belajar jurus andalanku, nanti aku tidak punya jurus spesial dong..."

"Ayolah, kau kan punya _Stunner Clap_..."

"Kau mau aku menuliskan semua jurus-jurus bertarungmu, kalau begitu? Lebih banyak dari _Yoshimitsu_ , loh..."

Karma menarik napas tajam, berusaha bersabar. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Nagisa bertarung dengannya, berarti ia tidak bisa modus—er, punya alasan menyentuh kawannya...Ia harus memutar otak...Bagaimana kalau obat bius? Demi apapun juga, tangannya sangat gatal.

"Karma, itu apa?" Karma nyaris melonjak saat Nagisa menyambar tangan kirinya dan memandangi jari-jarinya. "Kau menggigit-gigit jari lagi...Kau tahu, ini ciri-ciri perfeksionis loh, tanda-tanda pengidap OCD..."

Karma terlalu ling-lung merasakan Nagisa memegangi tangannya, ia sampai tidak mendengarkan celotehan si biru itu soal OCD. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah, dan dari kejauhan ada suara memanggil-manggil.

Mendadak, Nagisa melepas tangannya dan melambai pada Sugino dan Mimura, tidak menyadari ekspresi Karma. Namun, Karma yang merah padam tanpa sengaja menatap Sugino dan Mimura, yang terdiam syok melihat ekspresi si berandal pentolan Kunugigaoka itu.

"Wah, Sugino-kun, sampai repot-repot membelikanku!"

Sugino mengerjap dan tertawa gugup. "Habis kau lama sekali...K-Karma, kau tidak mau ikut makan?"

"Oh, eh, aku ingin sendirian, tidur," Karma cepat-cepat memunggungi ketiga orang itu dan bersandar di pohon, melorot ke tanah, menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Mimura dan Sugino bertukar tatapan penuh arti.

 _Ada yang dalam masalah besar..._

~.X.~

Karma memandangi tangannya yang tadi dipegang Nagisa, menghela napas. Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak beres, sepertinya Sugino dan Mimura tampak terkejut sekali melihatnya tadi.

"Ada orang galau~ Di bawah pohon~" terdengar suara menyanyi-nyanyi sarkas. "Ketika si gebetan jauh di mata dekat di hati..."

Maehara menyadar di pohon yang disandari Karma. Sugino muncul di sisi lain, melipat tangan. Isogai pun duduk bersila seakan siap menginterogasi, dan Karma merasa semuanya pasti sudah gila.

"Gebetannya cantik ya, Karma?"

"Maksudmu apa?" Karma merasa ia tahu maksudnya tapi tidak terima. Ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Isogai tidak basa-basi-busi.

"Karma benar-benar naksir Nagisa ya."

 _Mak-jleb, sasuga Isogai_!

Karma terdiam seribu bahasa, merasa disodok-sodok dengan tatapan penasaran teman-temannya yang sok ikut campur itu—dan ia ingin sprint ke Hongkong detik itu juga. Atau lari dan memanjat puncak Everest dan berteriak;

 _INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

"Aneh-aneh saja," Karma mendengus, bersandar santai ke pohon. "Kayak ya kurang banyak cewek saja di dunia ini."

"Jadi Karma-kun suka cewek? Siapa? Di sekolah kita? Di kelas kita mungkin? Cewek atau "cewek" ber-tanda kutip?" Maehara terus menggoda, nyengir seperti kucing Cheshire, menyebalkan.

"Na, Karma-kun, sebenarnya kelihatan terlalu jelas..." Sugino tertawa gugup.

"Sayangnya Nagisa-kun orangnya seperti itu sih ya, mana mungkin dia sadar," Mimura menghela napas prihatin. "Kau harus bilang dengan tegas, Karma-kun." Sarannya.

Sudut mata Karma berkedut. "Bilang apa?"

Isogai mengangguk setuju. "Tembak dia dengan cinta! Shuut!" Ia berpura-pura menembak Maehara dengan jari telunjuk, dan Maehara pura-pura tertohok, memegangi jantungnya.

"Kalian sudah tidak waras ya?" Karma merasa sedang sangat munafik mengatakan ini.

"Benar juga ya," Sugino melipat tangan. "Kita harus berunding dengan Kayano dan Nakamura dulu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan mereka!?"

"Ya kan mereka juga naksir Nagisa."

Karma mengangguk-angguk takzim. "Hm, benar juga ya...BUKAN, MAKSUDKU—Apa urusannya denganku!?" ia berdiri dan mengeretakkan jari-jarinya, menyunggingkan senyum penuh ancaman genosida. "Kalian mau babak belur detik ini juga?"

Belum-belum Isogai sudah mengadu, berlari ke arah gedung kelas diikuti Maehara, Mimura, dan Sugino.

"Nagisaaa! Karma jahat, masa dia mau menghajar kami—"

"KAU—" Karma dengan geram menyusul empat orang sialan yang sekarang terbahak-bahak itu, wajahnya merah padam. Ia menghela napas geram dan dengan lesu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

Okuda memandanginya cemas, dan Karma melotot padanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?"

"Um, itu, anu..." Okuda berdeham dan mengancungkan dua jempol. "A-Aku ship kalian!"

Karma membantingkan wajahnya ke bangku. Seseorang menyentuh-nyentuh bahunya. Ia melirik kejam ke samping, dan tampaklah Hazama, menyodorkan buku.

"Bermain dengan aman, oke? Nagisa itu rapuh."

Setan tomat itu mau meledak melihat judul buku di tangan si Kegelapan Kelas E.

 **"Panduan Seks Pria Homo"**

Karma menyeringai ganas dan menyambar buku itu sebelum merobeknya jadi delapan bagian.

"Kitab suciku! Kau sudah gila ya!?" Hazama memukuli Karma dengan sapu kelas. "Kau mau kukutuk lagi!? Kau tahu tidak aku harus memberikan sesajen mahal untuk buku itu!? Kau mau botak atau berubah jadi ikan lele, bilang saja!"

"La la la la la!" Karma membekap kedua telinganya dan keluar dari kelas menghindari pukulan sapu Hazama.

~.X.~

Masa dia membolos hanya karena malu. Dia kan bukan pengecut. Hm, tapi seorang Karma membolos toh sudah biasa, tidak aneh. Tapi dia belum pernah bolos seharian dari kelas E. Pasti aneh. Dia bisa masuk kelas satu jam dan membolos, hanya untuk setor wajah.

Karma memijit keningnya. Kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah...

Ia memandangi tangannya lagi, dan mengepalkannya, mendecakkan lidah.

Dia tidak bisa melihat Nagisa, apalagi menyentuhnya.

"Aku harus kalah darinya sampai berapa kali lagi sih?" geramnya, menghantamkan kepala ke meja belajar, lalu memasang _headset_ , memaksimalkan volume sampai ia hampir tuli mendengar dentuman _Metallica_.

Kalah dari Koro Sensei, kalah dari Nagisa. Kalah dari Koro Sensei, itu apa boleh buat, namanya juga melawan _Shinigami_. Kalah dari Nagisa? Banyak yang harus ia telan—banyak harga dirinya yang harus ia kesampingkan.

Tapi kalau ia memikirkannya lagi, setelah menarik napas panjang...

Karma tidak terlalu keberatan sekali-sekali kalah dari Nagisa.

" _Kita harus berunding dengan Kayano dan Nakamura dulu."_

" _Apa hubungannya dengan mereka!?"_

" _Ya kan mereka juga naksir Nagisa."_

Tapi Karma tidak sudi kalau kalah dari dua orang itu. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain, jadi harus Nagisa. Targetnya hanya itu, tidak bisa yang lain.

Jadi bagaimana sebaiknya? _Civil War_ Part 2? Sinetron juga, sampai berperang memperebutkan seseorang. Karma sendiri merasa ia sudah gila.

~.X.~

"Latihan kemarin seru juga ya, tahan napas...Ternyata Kataoka-san tahan napasnya lama juga, tapi memang dia atlit renang sih..." Nagisa berceloteh dengan nada kagum. Pagi itu mereka berjalan ke sekolah bersama, seperti biasa.

"Hn, sebentar lagi juga, kemampuan kita kan akan sama rata, kalau latihan terus," Karma berjalan semakin dekat di sebelah Nagisa. Dari kejauhan, ia menyadari tatapan iseng Koro Sensei, dan di belakang Maehara dan Isogai terbatuk-batuk menyebalkan.

Tapi masa bodoh.

Biar saja yang lain tahu, Nagisa saja tidak sadar, kenapa dia harus menahan diri karena harga diri? Justru ia harus agresif seperti Nakamura kalau mau menunjukkan siapa yang memiliki si ular biru ini.

Jadi tanpa ragu lagi, Karma mengalungkan satu lengannya di bahu Nagisa.

"Kau jalan terlalu ke tengah, awas tertabrak sepedanya Okano," Karma beralasan.

 _Kring kring!_

Okano dan sepedanya lewat, diikuti Isogai yang naik di _tandem_ dan Maehara yang mendorong dari belakang.

" _Awas ada setan modus_ ~!" Ketiganya bernyanyi nyinyir, dan Karma menahan diri untuk menjungkirkan sepeda dan trio bebal itu ke dasar bukit.

Nagisa tertawa, lalu memegang tangan yang merangkul bahunya.

"Kalau kau ingin sentuh ya sentuh saja, Karma...Aku senang kok, sahabat kan paling tidak boleh sedekat ini, kan?"

Karma mematri senyum, berusaha tidak nelangsa. Saat itulah Itona yang membonceng Hazama lewat.

" _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend..._ " Itona dan Hazama bernyanyi suram, dan Karma bersumpah jika kelas E tidak tutup mulut akan semua modusnya, akan terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Tapi untuk saat ini...Karma mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Nagisa.

Untuk saat ini, biar dia senang sedikit. Biar Nagisa memang bebal, masa sedekat ini masih wajar karena mereka 'sahabat'. Karma berniat untuk meningkatkan modusnya lain kali.

Untuk sekarang, rangkul pundak saja sudah cukup.

Meskipun Hara dan Fuwa di belakang mereka saking gemasnya sampai gigit sapu tangan.

"Hara-chan, kenapa Karma sangat ayam."

* * *

 **...Lalu terjadilah kelas E terbagi menjadi tiga kubu lampu lalu lintas dan Nagisa ditaruh di puncak gunung sebagai hadiah sayembara(?)**

 **PS: seharusnya aku update Pathetique ya, bukannya beginian, hm.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
